Expectations
by CustomMagnum
Summary: A brief look into the mind of Harry Potter. PostOoTP


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN: **This is just a short little POV fic that I decided to write in order to get into Post-OTTP Harry's head, and this is mainly my take on it. This, along with other POV fics that I'm going to write are probably going to lead up to another story, although I have no idea what it is yet.

Expectations

You know, my entire life has never been in my control.

First off Voldemort killed my parents, when I was only one year old. But something happened that night when he tried to kill me…

I lived.

I'm guessing that you can easily guess that I'm Harry Potter, the fabled Boy-Who-Lived.

…I really hate that title. I mean, I'm famous for something I didn't really do anything. I was a one-year old baby who _laid _in whatever I slept in.

I also have more titles to go by…. Like freak, boy, and insane mentally unstable child.

Me… bitter. Not in the least. I mean, who wouldn't, having to live with your Aunt and Uncle who hate you and made you live in a bloody cupboard under the stairs. Not to mention generally abused you…

Not that any of them other than my abnormally obese cousin actually hit me… after all despite appearances the Dursleys aren't stupid.

I guess what really gets me is that the Headmaster of my school, Albus Dumbledore, decided to keep me here due to some type of 'Blood Protection' that is renewed every year as long as I can call this place home.

You know, seeing as Voldemort used my blood in order to revive himself, I actually wonder if this protection is actually worth something.

After all, what's stopping him from walking in and killing the Dursleys, the only reason that I can think of is that he may know that I hate them and keep them alive to torment me.

…Bastard.

Everyone expects me to be some uber powerful hero with the power to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

Idiots… I'm only fifteen. How does anyone expect me to be able to defeat Voldemort. I didn't do anything the first time, that was all because of my mom, or God just got sick of the bastard.

Oh right… the prophecy. The whole I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort thing.

I'm sick and tired of it. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, not having any control over my life…

Also I really only have a few friends… all the others who try are just mindless followers who are following me around because I'm famous.

However, the friends that I do have, they've proven that they'll be willing to risk their lives for me.

My relationship with my friends, I admit had a few 'bumps' in it… like say Ron being jealous and avoiding me during the first part of my fourth year, and when I was mad at Herminoe for telling Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt broom that I got from my godfather Sirius Black, before we knew it was him who sent it.

You see… he was believed to be the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, and was sent to Azkaban without a trial. However the real person that betrayed my parents to Voldemort was Peter Pettigrew, someone who framed Sirius for his murder as well. Doesn't matter eventually getting Sirius's name cleared now, as he's dead. But I'll get to that later.

The others, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, really haven't been my friends long enough for there to be much of a 'bumpy road' to speak of. Although I've known Ginny and Neville almost since I was introduced to the Wizarding World, I've only known Luna since last school year.

All five of them proved that they'd risk dieing for me at the Department of Mysteries, when we went to save Sirius.

Turns out that my godfather wasn't really there. It was just a trap so Voldemort could get a copy of said prophecy. In the end Sirius went to save me from the Department of Mysteries, and he ended up dieing because of it.

I actually tried to use the Cruciatus curse on his killer…

Funny, I bet none of you figured that I actually could try to use an Unforgivable Curse.

Anyway, the copy of the prophecy that Voldemort was after was destroyed and Dumbledore eventually told me later on what the damn thing said.

…Yes, he knew what Voldemort was after.

He's just as much of a bastard as Voldemort.

Also ever since I've gotten home from school, practically everyone in the Order of the Phoenix and my friends has been sending me letters saying that 'Sirius's death wasn't your fault.'

No really, _every_ letter contained that sentence. Except with the letters from Neville. I'm guessing he knows how essentially losing someone to one of Voldemort's followers feels, seeing what happened to his parents. And possibly with Luna as well, but it's so hard to understand her, so I really don't know what she meant.

I know for a fact that Sirius death wasn't my fault, especially after thinking about it for a week.

But I do know something that will be my fault…

Kill Voldemort and every one of his Death Eaters that I can find…

Why would I want to kill every of his Death Eaters? Anyone who works with Voldemort is an enemy of mine. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy…

I should probably add Draco Malfoy and both of his idiot friends Crabble and Goyle to that hit list as well. Everyone knows that they're both just Death Eaters in training.

Despite how doing this will start filling everyone's expectations of me, that is not why I am going to do it.

I'm going to do this for myself damn it!

…But I can't shake this feeling of dread…

That even if I destroy Voldemort and his followers that something else will come to threaten the world.


End file.
